


Always Time For Fun

by Black_Lotus



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Desk Sex, M/M, Poor Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has had a long day and just wants to finish cleaning Jack's desk... ...Yeah like its that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Time For Fun

Ianto had suffered a long day and the only thing left to do was to tidy Jack's desk, a simple task but thanks to his complete lack of filing it took a while. He was alone and relaxing in the quietude until...suddenly Ianto felt Jack's soft arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against his chest, Jack was only a little taller than himself but he still felt so safe and protected. Jack's lips where at Ianto's neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking him as Jack's own.

He turned Ianto in his arms and gazed into his beautiful, magical eyes, Jack could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Ianto had other ideas. He grabbed Jack's shoulders and turned them so the Captain was pressed into the large dark desk. Ianto made quick work of his grey-black waistcoat and started at the small buttons to his light blue shirt. Jack wasn't one to sit back and let Ianto have all the fun, he wanted the more than coffee boy splayed out on the table and that's just what he did. He picked Ianto up and pressed him down on the table, pulling his belt open and his suit pants down and running his hands up the soft flesh he found there. Jack dipped his head and started leaving a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses on Ianto's heated skin. Ianto moaned as Jack pulled his thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. Ianto wished that could go on forever but the Captain pulled himself back up and embedded his teeth in his Ianto's neck, biting, sucking, kissing until the perfect bruise formed. Marking Ianto as his own. He was hard and desperate for Jack to take care of him, he pushed his hips up to meet Jack's erection causing them both to moan.

“Please Jack.”

Jack kissed Ianto's neck as fingers trailed down the man's skin to Ianto's tight hole, teasing.

“Please!”

He begged a little louder making Jack chuckle in that oh so unique way he had, then a finger slipped inside him, then another. Ianto moaned pushing himself down on Jack's crooked fingers. The Captain wasn't close enough though so Ianto wrapped his leg's round Jack's hips, digging his fingernails into the man’s back. Bringing Jack as close as possible, it made it easier to stay on the table to.

“Please.”

Jack couldn't deny him any longer and so pulled his fingers back and Ianto mourned the loss, but he didn't have to suffer long, Jack made sure of that, pulling his pants down far enough to free his hard member. Ianto's eyes had fluttered shut and so without delay Jack thrust in to the very hilt. He gave Ianto a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. Jack set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, he had Ianto moaning and gasping into his neck within moments. Just as Ianto was getting use to the speed Jack gripped his firm ass and pulled him closer.

“Ja...Ja...Jack!.”

Ianto couldn't help but chant his name as he pounded into him. His screams echoed through the entire hub, the desk slowly moving across the room. Ianto was no longer able to form words he just screamed in pleasure. That was of course until the panicked scream.

“Oh my God, sorry...sorry. I'll just...oh God.”

Owen ran away as fast as his feet would let him, abandoning the hub maybe forever. Jack just started laughing.

“At least he will stay out of my office now.”

With that Ianto started laughing to.


End file.
